


Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 2: Friendly Help

by Suanne



Series: Code: Wild Rose [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suanne/pseuds/Suanne
Summary: Well I end up finishing chapter 2 sooner than I thought, I hope you all like the update and I will bring chapter 3 soon too.





	Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 2: Friendly Help

**Author's Note:**

> Well I end up finishing chapter 2 sooner than I thought, I hope you all like the update and I will bring chapter 3 soon too.

**Chapter 2: Friendly Help**

 

I simply follow her, while she used my phone, but not even five minutes later she came back to a stop. “Argh, not again.” She commented. “What happen?” I asked, pretty sure that what she meant was that the team had find her again. “Ah, someone is trying to find me. That is why I asked to use your phone since they found my laptop.” She replied. “Let me guess, they found out you were using my phone?” I questioned. “Bingo. I should leave now.” She said handing me my phone back. “Wait.” I told her grabbing the phone. “Why?” She asked confused. “They still think you have my phone, right?” I asked knowing the answer. “Yeah pretty much.” She replied. I looked at the street and when I saw a taxi approaching, I made a signal to stop it. I asked something to the driver and let my phone fall into the taxi, after thanking for the information I walked back closer to the girl that was on the run. “There, now they will go after that taxi for a while.” I told her. “Why would you do something like that?” She asked. “What about your phone?” “I will get it back, don’t worry about that.” I replied. “Plus, you really looked like you needed the help.” This was the perfect way to gain her trust, Fury could explain it to the team after if wanted to. For now, this was by best option to get the information I needed. “I still should go, they will soon find out that I’m not in that taxi.” She said. “Can I suggest that you stop for a bit at my house for rest? It is really close, it will still take them some time until they catch up with that taxi.” I told her. “You really look like you need some rest.” “I really shouldn’t.” she tried to say no to the offer. “Come on, half an hour will not hurt.” I said holding on to her arm. “Oh, totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nesryn, but you can call me Nez.” “Thanks Nez, I guess half an hour wouldn’t hurt.” She agreed. “And you can call me Skye.” “Nice to meet you Skye.” I said while we walked back to my house. Once we got to my apartment, I showed Skye the guest room and let her take some deserved sleep. Meanwhile I went to investigate which team was after her and why. And there was no better way than to call the one that put me on this mission. “Wild Rose why are you calling me now, do you have information for me?” Fury asked on the other side of the phone once he answered the call. “Not exactly, I need myself some information first.” I told him. “What do you need?” he asked knowing I wouldn’t give up. “Which team is after her and why?” I asked. “Coulson’s team, and they found her hacking into the mission they were investigating, they think she can have information they need.” Fury explained. “That’s all that is known, now go back to work.” He said and hang up. “Hate when he does that.” I said looking at the phone. Once the phone call was over, I decided to prepare some food, I decided on something fast so that she could take it with her. If it was Coulson’s team that was after her, the time table had changed. From what I had seen from Fury’s plans that was a good damn team. However, I couldn’t search up what the team was investigating otherwise Skye would find out who I was, and that was not the plan. I decided to wake her up a little earlier just as a precaution. “Here I prepared some food for you.” I said showing her the kitchen table. “Thanks a lot Nez.” Skye said picking up one of the sandwiches. “Also, where. Take this laptop, it’s my old one so I don’t need it any longer. I noticed that you left yours back at the internet cafe.” I told her. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before grabbing the laptop. “Why are you being so generous to someone you just meet?” She asked between bites. “You looked like someone who needed help, I once also needed help and someone that didn’t know me gave me a hand. I’m just repaying forward.” I told her. That wasn’t a lie at all, at the time Fury had no idea who I was, he only found it later on and brought me to the USA as a refugee. However, he had already decided to help me before he found out from where I was running from. Skye then open the laptop and start pressing the keyboard while still eating. I was preparing a drink for her when she suddenly stood up and I notice the worry on her face. “What happen?” I asked. “They are here, they found me here.” She replied still looking at the laptop screen. “Can you escape somehow?” I asked. They had reached there faster than I thought, even for Coulson’s team. “I don’t think so, they are too close already.” She explained. “Alright, for now hide in my room.” I told her, showing her the way. I then waited, there was two ways this situation could go. They wouldn’t find Skye in my room, or they would find her and take us both in. I waited for them to knock on my door, since I was unknown as an agent, my cover was still good with their presence. Less than two minutes after there was the knock on my door, I walked and open the door. “Hello, how can I help?” I asked. “Did you borrow your phone to someone today.” Coulson asked right the way. “Oh, yeah I did. Unfortunately, she walked away with it.” I replied. “Is this your phone?” Agent May asked. “Yes, it is, where did you found it?” I asked innocently. “Inside a taxi.” Coulson reply. “Thank you so much.” I said reaching for the phone, that was pulled back the same moment. “There is only a slight problem.” Agent May started. “The taxi driver said that none of the description of the person we are looking for talked to him. However, someone with your exact description asked for some information.” Damn it, this would go on with the second possibility, I needed to start think of a good plan to get out and keep Skye somewhat safe too.


End file.
